


乱世佳人

by 7CHI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CHI/pseuds/7CHI
Summary: warning：泥   雷   真的慎
Relationships: 柴哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	乱世佳人

**Author's Note:**

> warning：泥 雷 真的慎

刘昊然进去，一家装潢无比俗气的KTV，黑色磨砂的地板一块一块粘贴，肉粉色和月色紫的墙壁挤在一起，把所有难堪的扯着嗓子的嚎叫都吞咽下去。天花板上挂了一个装腔作势的彩灯，周围紫红色糜烂的霓虹灯因为一块小面积的金属折转，变得萌发出一种乱七八糟又井井有条的样子。里面七七八八坐了有几个人，他感觉自己的脚步滞留在门口，斡旋进脚下一团一团笨拙的漩涡。此时，眉毛的弧度应当下降，露出一种极度苦楚极度防备的姿态来面对如此一场混乱缭绕的画面——理所应当的，刘昊然看到一个人，长头发的发尾轻佻地扬起来好似鸟喙，一件看起来质地很柔软的毛衣团团褶皱起来就像一团熟湿的棉花，鸟喙上一顶无比不符合场景的充满艺术伦理的帽子，超凡脱俗就像置身于外，呼之欲出的纯洁。或者说忽视掉短短的皮带里卡着的朱红色钞票就好像来艺术学院考究学习生。刘昊然被黏在门口蓦然升出一种熟悉之感，又实在说不出口。

一群人推攘着刘昊然往前跌过去，他其实应该确切地思考如何礼貌地在他面前停下并且以一种自然舒展的方式递给他一杯伏特加。我不喝酒。面前的人开口了，声音软软糯糯像温了一壶白凉水，在这种场景下面显得他是如此一个求贤若渴的人，——面前的人依旧可以把手指放在毛衣衣缝附近无限温存地摩擦。喂喂，我没这么多时间。刘昊然愣在那儿，反而把张若昀逗笑了。你没来过？现在刘昊然是真切地看清张若昀那张博爱的脸了，犬科一样下滑的眼角和一包温情的薄薄一层生理泪水，全盘安放在那张小小的脸上，安一颗活泼纯情的鼻尖痣，耳钉一朵粉红色细小雏菊。我看你像未成年啊，弟弟。

我……我有成年！——而且，我有钱。刘昊然说完要去掏出钱包里面一张小小的身份证，就像极力想要拥有一场压抑的性爱，即使他知道他的根本目的并不是和一家混乱酒吧里的人发生生理关系。张若昀摸爬滚打这么多年又哪里看不出来小男孩心思。他站起来，往他手里递酒，溢荡出来一小团濡湿玻璃彩纸一样的酒液，啊咧咧，小男孩，你得喝啊？刘昊然感觉到张若昀整个人倾倒在他怀里，像一枝洋洋洒洒的蒲公英，一种柔软到像虚构的触感。可能交叠在他身体上的这片薄薄的躯体早就明白什么样的时机该软下腰肢，再侬侬地撒娇。做吗？但是没有，只是假借名目地软下去，腰很突兀地挤出来，好像是很隔阂。

做。刘昊然在差点被包厢里通往卫生间的台阶上跌得大失体面，连带着融化在自己身上的张若昀一同涨潮，好，好，究竟该如何开始，如何措辞……？张若昀的眼睛无限温暖地合拢，绽出一种崭新粉红色甜腻的彩光，那双像艺术研讨生的手开始解他的扣子，全身开始生理性地发抖，一颤一颤好像作文里那个未完待续的省略号。他整个地破碎开了。

刘昊然就垂眼亲吻他。顶他濡湿的口腔，浸湿他的后槽牙，用自己的虎牙和他的嘴唇打架，张若昀用那张母性的嘴唇包裹住他，戏谑他。就是用手摸他的脸，眼睛就变红。恨不得伸出他所有的手指脚趾昭告天下地告诉他他的母性泛滥来源一个高中刚刚毕业的男孩，张若昀的手指往下，含住他的阴茎，涎液顺着嘴角开开合合地汇集下来，一种乳白色的春情暴露在几十立方米的空气中，从顶部舔到底部，盘虬的血管沿着他舌尖微微泛红，那是如此柔软如此服从的温度。这样的温度，赠送给刘昊然人生中第一次被别人口交的经历。

你既然来了，你肯定要知道。好吧。张若昀眼角好红，以一种理想的富足艳态脱下他那条到大腿一半的暖融融的长裤，他会想起来多少个夜晚被男人插进来的阴茎刺痛，被紫红色的爱之匕首谋杀。知道什么？——张若昀低头看他，头发湿乱地软下去，你等等。你别这样看我。刘昊然此刻正停留在他圆圆一块凸起来的锁骨，整个人泛出一股难言的稚涩，这样的稚涩停留在注视那一片粉红的皮肤和柔软呼吸的器官。张若昀纸白的大腿间一份难以言说的特殊领域，蓦然拔高的春情，一张一合地呼吸，因为情欲湿皱起来涌出炙热的爱液，那道不属于男孩的缝隙温和地翕动着，此刻只听见他们的心跳在不断爆裂出胸腔。因为这个，此刻刘昊然眼前的张若昀半长的头发，背脊蓦然凸起的一块肩胛骨和他鼻尖上一颗黧黑的痣，都变成性别界限模糊的美。他耳垂上轻轻飞跑的雏菊。我的女孩。

用手，先用手好不好？刘昊然颤着手用自己的精液开拓他，那张柔软濡湿的肉穴，紧紧地咬住他的每一块凸起的指节，就像一个阴暗潮湿的梅雨夜。张若昀身体里面充沛懦弱的潮水全部都湿淋淋包裹住他的侵犯，磨平他横空出世的棱角，用两道很微弱的叮咛。两片柔软的软肉轻轻地伏趴在上面安静地包裹住他，他下面和上面都在流泪。刘昊然要去扯掉他的衬衫，打湿了的贴在他丰腴的胸脯上就像一只淋雨的母猫，张若昀又为此慌张了。

不要，我不喜欢，这样感觉我真的是一个妓女。刘昊然从他的衬衫下面进去，默默地点头，揉他宽滥起伏的胸乳，红色的指印留在上面短暂地镌刻。另一只手抽出他湿热的穴肉，想要换他的情欲来交合，把阴茎顶在下面，听张若昀怯懦阻断的哭声，一段一段就像打哭嗝。这种声音就像一个小婴儿舔舐他的手留下了一串稚嫩的涎液。刘昊然进去的时候他居然哭了，因为什么？……因为他天生为情欲的身体还是他折辱的尊严，论前情还是后因他都经历过那么多次，还是被年轻男孩占有的折辱？张若昀多么纯多么纯一张脸，摇摇欲坠一双下垂眼，和他小腹下蛰伏的子宫。这是上天给他多大一个礼物啊！

刘昊然开始毫无顾忌地撞起来，听到张若昀在他耳边发出一声及其微弱的叮咛，转而又放开露出本来应该有的嗓音，甜甜糯糯、无限怜惜。张若昀一缕一缕情欲的头发因为碰在一起的额头粘腻在刘昊然年轻的额头上，好年轻好气血方刚一张脸……满脸从眉骨到下颌都写着一百五十分的满分答卷，眼睛是立体几何——张若昀凭空生出一种亵渎之意。此刻刘昊然冲撞到他阴道里每一个柔软的地方，他都为此流泪，刘昊然感受到他肉穴里潮吹后一道一道狂热的体液，他的性爱启蒙。他的女孩。张若昀用手握住他阴茎的时候都能眼角红红，两条纸白的腿一片温热的粉红色，抖得抓不住重心，抖得眼角一片湿红撞进他沉默的眼眶，眼泪悄悄随着颤动消垂。

张若昀不像其他男孩一样起伏的胸脯随着高潮瑟缩颤动，神态却像一杯温牛奶一样宠辱不惊，几个嫩粉色的指印倔强地倾倒在上面。他的穴道开始无助地绞起来，把刘昊然的阴茎裹得无比温暖，刘昊然好想好想在他身体里面留下他年轻的精液。他说，小孩，你知道我第一次是什么时候吗？……什么时候？张若昀很及时很善解人意地笑了一下，陡然冒出一种自嘲之意。嘴边那颗因为打了唇钉的小孔随着情欲一上一下震颤欲飞。和你一样大。刚刚成年吧……反正蛮小的唉。刘昊然的动作差一点因为他的话停下来，柔软得像某种犬类的头发在张若昀颈窝里面掠过他白纸一样的脖颈，好像在思考这句话是否自相矛盾。一双小狗的湿润的圆眼看到张若昀身上好多他留下的欢爱的痕迹，和胸脯上一圈小小的牙印，像一个小婴儿的掌痕。很奇怪吗？

十八岁，仿佛刘昊然透过眼前这张绯红情欲浇灌的脸，静默到十年前的时光，静默到也许张若昀十八岁的时候可以在校篮球队打球，在广播站字正腔圆地朗诵同学投的诗歌，在回去的路上蹬他那辆明黄色的崭新自行车，可以和外班同学接吻，可以在毕业典礼上和五十八个同学拥抱五十七次，也同样可以在每个周五的晚上忍住剧痛把假阴茎插进自己的下体。

想到这里刘昊然突然就哭了，只是眼泪掉下来，哭在张若昀的颈窝里，眼泪从眼眶里面汩汩留下一淙热河，声音全部像水声埋进他耳朵。一见钟情吗这叫？——还是假情假意、莫须有的三俗、谄媚，十七岁男孩特有的狡黠？刘昊然的头顶撞到墙沿发出一声可爱甜蜜的咚隆声。喉结上方一段皮肤里涌起特有的乖巧，低哀哀的哭泣，聪明的小白眼狼，这样全然赚取好意了。他一边哭一边把自己炽热的精液灌溉进薄薄一层阻隔的避孕套，避孕套再被拿出来打结，扔进垃圾桶。我都没哭，你哭什么啊……？别卖惨啊。刘昊然脑子里全然想的是，他说他叫张若昀。那么张若昀是多么好看一个男人，亦是我的男孩。

昨天晚上到最后张若昀说，我不留人过夜的。抱歉啦。他是坐在床上的，以至于刘昊然如春笋拔高之旺盛在他面前遮住一点庆幸的余光，眼角很红，衬着张若昀旁边几张鲜红的钞票。刘昊然回去就是回去了，联系方式没有，微信没加，像这种地方的人从来都是没有情意的，富裕便是唯一交流手段，多联系显得虚情假意了。不过是你把钞票塞进他们的口腔里濡湿，而他们为此点头感谢。刘昊然把昨天晚上那湾浩浩汤汤的纯情和赤诚当做酒精的注脚，明天他还是一条好汉。

后来及其湿软的一个雨天，雨点小小的也要在灰黢的瓷砖上淬出好多小坑。铁骨铮铮刘昊然应征出来给他一堆狐朋狗友买专业课资料，无比悲悯。人头攒动一轮接着一轮轮流走转，传过来一声很喧嚣的斥骂和一道柔和的道歉声。对不起，对不起，我没看清楚。张若昀，完全和之前不一样。很潮湿的一张脸，没有打理的半长头发，人影穿过他又好像掀开他视线之门帘，腈纶布料风衣，下端一个微乎其微的褶皱，忽略九年时间又是一种十分铺天盖地的年轻，压迫他，熙熙攘攘，熟透的少年感。刘昊然突然觉得好热，在这样阴翳的雨天蓦然流了汗出来，顺着他不防水的布料浸泡进去，混着雨水滴下来汇成一尾气若游丝的老河。刘昊然在汗水好像要跌进他干渴的唇舌里之前，后头开始滚动一串青春期的低沉呼喊，呼之欲出地滑上他的扁桃体。张若昀，张若昀？是不是你？

望过来。啊？……你？刘昊然扯住他的手，走，走。和我一起呗。张若昀头发散乱还没有反应过来，前脚贴着后脚踉跄地附和刘昊然的脚步，刘昊然的发尾被雨水洗得湿漉漉的，同样湿漉漉的手握着他的手腕，他没办法。张若昀抬头瞪他一眼，眼角亦而显得更垂，有病？刘昊然转头盯着他笑了出来，笑声漫过他牙齿的羁押。走，走，我请你喝咖啡。张若昀比他矮一点，压着他平直的肩膀那块三角洲，对着他无拘束的侧脸说话，你这算……白日宣淫？……刘昊然摆出一种好像被雨水呛到的神情，很可怜的下眼角低垂，你就这样看我？我真心的。此刻刘昊然已经松手了，好像在说，走吧走吧走吧——我不管你了！你爱咋咋样。走，别喝咖啡了，哥请你喝奶茶。张若昀熟络地不像第二次相遇相知，或者说对此二者都缄口不言。刘昊然答：你这么热情，勉强答应你。

跟着我干嘛啊？想去我家？说话的时候张若昀正专心致力于用吸管戳碎泥淖一样的芒果果粒，扣扣，扣。买书。刘昊然挥了一下手里面蓝色脸皮的教辅书，笑得眼尾尖尖，笑得更盛，虎牙好像要飞出口腔，你邀请我？张若昀作势轻轻软软地锤一下他的手臂，好像他的思维被一个小婴儿舔咬着，糯糯附上一层米糠墙纸。爬爬爬，瞎扯。一天不想点好的东西。刘昊然往旁边生铁锈的铁栏杆上一歪，那让我去你家坐坐呗？

接下来是张若昀坐在他自己家的沙发，他们皮肤接触面积蓦然增大一块粉红色的春情，这次张若昀没有说话，泪水也不涟涟，源于刘昊然十分倾仰的凝视他那一团火烧云一样粉红的可爱的膝盖，到好细好细两只脚腕，并起来很羞赧的样子。张若昀开始软在沙发上，刘昊然挤压他的第二指关节，灯光暖烘烘地洒在他每一个潮湿粉红的指尖，显得有一种纯洁无辜很滥情的浪漫。他笑起来的时候轻轻把双腿并起来，一汪毫无避讳的情欲从他眼里淙淙流出来，愈爱就愈恨，听到漏水的淋浴头上的逃难者滴落到水盆里，这样的声音都好像在炸裂，爱被揉捏成一个畸形叵测的碎玻璃纸团，下三滥的熟练。颤抖地贴上他的腿根，就像被哀艳的一种失落困住，愈近了……愈近了。手掌是不会思考任何事物的，把他小小的膝盖握在手里面，默默发抖默默哀泣。张若昀的皮肤好敏感，轻轻侵犯都要留下殷红的佐证，像一片平平坦坦的土司面包沾到草莓果酱，淅淅沥沥从他头上浇下来——这叫什么？甜蜜的溺亡？不对，不对……

刘昊然的嘴唇从锁骨那一段三角洲游离到他小腹，压住他几乎撑破皮肤脆弱的尾椎，又开始可爱的抖动，窸窸窣窣的声音好小，好痒，刘昊然因此狂喜。刘昊然像一只毛绒猎犬把张若昀柔软的手展开舔舐，看到张若昀身体舒开就像一朵掉进溶液里的纸花，粉白色裙边。小小的平齐的手指甲占据他皮肤的小小十平方厘米，锦上添花，他的身体蓦然变热起来，刘昊然又好想流汗，顺着他年轻的十八岁发尖和他的头发融化在一起，融进粉红色鼻头、粉红色眼尾、粉红色嘴唇、粉红色皮肤、粉红色手指、和张若昀两只无比乖顺被迫分离的粉红色膝盖，刘昊然只听自己的心跳把一见如故发挥得淋漓尽致，咚，咚，咚——

刘昊然，你不要来，不要！——今天不行。好吧？刘昊然第一次听到张若昀用他很糯很糯的声音叫他的真实姓名，此情此景，好像他自己并不那么真实——反之这样迫切，这样紧缩的叫他的本命，刘，昊，然。他总觉得自己把名字的每一个偏旁部首都咀嚼进口腔，嚼烂了之后在他的肉体里熬煮。你叫我？你叫我的名字好不好——我不来，若昀，可不可以用腿，求你了——刘昊然又是一副很纯洁可爱的高中生模样，张若昀恰巧被戳刺中了，一语成谶，小白眼狼。刘昊然眼泪滑下来的时候张若昀居然忘记该何时笑，如何笑，真是……好婊子的一条好狗，好一出九点档的家庭伦理剧，低俗小说的标杆！他感受到那根操过他的阴茎又抵在他腿根旁边，很烫，他的腿根却很凉，互相制约互相抵消难以迈出一步。你好冷啊。刘昊然吻吮住张若昀藕白的一截手指，听到他一声很抖很抖的低骂，操你妈的，全他妈都一个样。刘昊然眼睛一眨一眨，动作很机械又混乱不堪，好像和张若昀一起颠簸在情欲里面，就更想哭，生理上的思想永远比心理反应更疾速。张若昀看他这个样子，眼泪全部都从粉红色的眼眶里跌下来，张若昀整个人带着天花乱坠的思绪发抖。妈的，哭你妈呢？又想：张若昀，你哭什么啊？你他妈有什么资格哭啊？张若昀满脑子都只剩下操你妈之类的话，永远抖不出他已然颤颤巍巍的思想了。

刘昊然此刻又来亲他的脸，轻轻地啄下来，很虔诚的意思。我不知道，我不知道——为什么不可以……对不起，可是为什么不可以？为什么我不一样？张若昀听到语言后面一连串圆滑的问句只感觉到耳里无师自通出现一道白色的轰鸣。你不一样，小白眼狼。张若昀把柔软的手盖在他的眼睛上面，好像要对不停跳跃的眼皮进行援救，这样宝贵这样美丽怜悯的淤青把刘昊然一身正牌耐克显得粗制滥造、了无生趣。若昀，张若昀，你看看我。

张若昀的眼皮阖上，好累，真的好累。听到自己的呼吸声和刘昊然的哀求融合在一起在身上青紫的地方开出一支缠绵的芙蓉，彻底凋落的时候是听到刘昊然落寞好像落水的声音。张若昀从来不知道他麻木的剧痛只是源于刘昊然说爱、说痛、说偶然，只是因为他看到他一双极具有欺骗性的圆圆眼睛，在说爱你的时候掉出来了两颗比吮吻还柔情的泪珠，两颗十八岁的泪珠；那么如果我要说爱你，该如何宣之于口。

END


End file.
